


Hot And Bothered

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics





	Hot And Bothered

“Were gonna be late Louis come on! The boys are outside waiting.” Harry yelled putting on his jacket “ Can I just g-” “No come on we’re late for the interview” Harry said opening the door Louis following after him. Harry jumped in the back of the van with Louis while Niall and Liam sat in front of them, Zayn sitting in the front with Paul. “Ready boys” Paul asked and looked back “Yeah we’re good” Liam replied and Paul took off down the road. Harry looked over at Louis and saw him fidgeting with his pants “You okay babe” Harry whispered in his ear “Yeah I just gotta piss” he whispers back to him. Harry didn’t respond but just stared at Louis something about Louis having to piss excited Harry he didn’t know why or how. He was now half-hard and hoping Louis wouldn’t notice and question him about it so he turned his head and stared out the window the rest of the way

The car soon came to a stop and Harry was still hard. He covered it up with his shirt and got out of the car walking into the building with the bodyguards blocking them from the fans. The interviewer lead them into a room and we sat down at the a table while she interviewed us. Harry looked at Louis who was still fidgeting and shuffling in his seat it made Harry harder and there was now a small tent in his pants.

 

There was still 5 minutes left of the interview and Louis was losing it, concentrating on holding it in but it was too much he groaned lightly causing the interviewer to glare at him for a quick moment then turning back to Liam. Harry look down at Louis crouch seeing a small wet spot on his trousers made him lose it and he was now achingly hard.

A minute later the interviewer let them go and Louis sprang out of his chair and down the hall, Harry going after him causing Niall to smirk. Harry ran into the restroom and over to the urinal unbuttoning his trousers and pulling down his boxers starting to piss. Louis walks in and sees Harry peeing into the urinal. He locks the door behind him and walks up behind Louis holding onto his waist pressing his hard on onto Louis bum. Louis finishes and feels Harry’s cock against his bum. “Harry?” Louis asked “Yeah babe” Harry says rutting up against Louis arse causing him to moan. “ Were you watching me piss?” “Hmm” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear nibbling on his earlobe. “Does watching me piss turn you on” He mumbled. Harry rutts up into him again “Its so hot” Louis held back a moan, he loved how hot and needy Harry sounded.

Louis turns around and pushes Harry up against the bathroom wall and starts rubbing his semi against his erection causing them both to moan out loud. “God you’re so fucking hot” Louis breathed down Harry’s neck causing a shiver to run down his spine. Louis unbuttoned Harry’s pants pushing them down to his ankles and starts rubbing his erection through his boxers feeling his precum wettening the cloth underneath his hand causing Harry to groan. Louis pulled down his boxers just enough to where Harry’s dick could spring free. “So hard for me Harry” Louis glanced down and wrapped a hand around his leaking dick.

 

 

He started moving his hand up and down slowly the precum gathering at the tip in his cock. “Should I go and lick this up for you Harry” Louis said seductively staring into Harry’s eyes. “F-Fuck yeah” He stuttered. Louis dropped down to his knees and started to lick Harry’s slit gathering all the precumon his tongue causing Harry to whimper he placed kisses up and down his boyfriend’s shaft making the boy pant and gasp. “Come on Lou” He said staring down at the brown haired boy. Louis licks up his cock and takes Harry as far as he can without gagging. “Ohh Fuck Lou” Harry gasps feeling Louis warm, hot mouth on his dick making him buck up. Louis holds onto Harry’s thighs while he starts to bob his head up and down fast his tongue licking over his slit. Harry moaned loud “Fuck Louis you little cockslut taking in all my cock with your small mouth” He looked down at Louis and slid his hand down into his brown hair. Louis moaned at Harry’s words sending vibrations up his shaft. “Fuck baby you’re so good, uhh taking my cock like the good boy you are” Harry hissed through his teeth as tugged on Louis’ hair sending more vibrations up his dick. “ Uh, Lou I-I think I-I’m gonna cum!” He breathed out as he came hard into Louis mouth.

Louis swallows all of his come and starts stroking his cock fast and hard cumming on the floor beneath him.

“Round two at home” Harry asks

“Definitely”


End file.
